


The shadow of your eyes

by tardissrvhobbit



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 10:45:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3485303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tardissrvhobbit/pseuds/tardissrvhobbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>one of my first poems</p>
            </blockquote>





	The shadow of your eyes

Have I told you I love your smile  
and the way you look tonight   
yet the mystery behind your eyes remains

what lies behind the windows of your soul  
what goes on in your dreams  
when you close your eyes  
what do you see  
could it be me


End file.
